The present invention relates to various techniques, apparatus and methods for managing cable in centralized locations where multiple cables are terminated, spliced and stored, and is most specifically directed to the management of fiber optic cables. The cable management system of the present invention has particular application in the telecommunications industry with respect to fibers from equipment which interconnect with fibers from individual distribution cables in order to provide for the distribution and connection of optical fiber cables, and the management and storage of excess of cable lengths.
A fiber optic cable is typically formed from a plurality of optical fibers (e.g., 12), each of which has its own protective jacket. The fibers are bundled together within a larger protective jacket. Cable termination, splice and storage devices are known. Such devices typically include a distribution panel which provides a way to permanently connect each fiber from a trunk or equipment line to one end of an connector. A further fiber distribution cable is connected to the other end of the connector, for routing to a desired location. The device includes equipment for making such connections, called patch panels, and other equipment for making further connections, called splice panels, as well as various conduits, cable guides and cable storage bays. Because there are a large number of cables being connected and managed by such devices, it is crucial that the device provides a simple means for tracking and allowing ready access to the individual fibers of each cable and their respective connectors for maintenance or redistribution. The increased use of fiber optic cables in the telecommunication industry has led to the need for centralized fiber distribution systems with increased density. One problem associated with high-fiber density fiber distribution system is the need for enhanced management of cables and cable fibers in order to provide enhanced organization of the fiber optic cables carried on the device.
In addition, it is essential that excessive bending of fiber optic cables be avoided. Further, ready access to the various connections is essential, and increasing the density of the fiber distribution system may be problematic in maintaining the access for making changes to the fiber optic cable connections in use.
Previous apparatus for fiber optic distribution brought the outside equipment cables and interbay cables into a common management area or system, which made cable management cluttered and difficult. This in turn made cable identification difficult, as well as making access difficult. Such apparatus was relatively inflexible in design, with radius limiters for cable routing mounted in fixed positions.
A fiber optic distribution system is needed that provides high density connections, enhanced cable management and protection, and improved techniques for cable routing and tracking.
The present invention relates to a fiber distribution system including a plurality of frames mounted in a side-by-side relationship with the frames adapted to house a plurality of fiber distribution panels. An interbay frame is mounted between each frame. At least one splice panel is adapted for mounting within the frame and each splice panel has a front, a rear and first and second sides. The splice panel includes a plurality of drawers slidably mounted within the splice panel with the drawers being slidable between a closed position fully within the splice panel and an open position extending from the front of the splice panel. There is an opening in the rear of the splice panel for admitting cables into the drawers. At least one splice tray is disposed within each drawer for holding splices between optical fibers forming the cable. A first take-up member is movably mounted in each drawer. The first take-up member is biased toward the second side of the drawer to slidably travel between a first position about in the center of the drawer to allow cable slack when the drawer is in the open position and a second position adjacent to the second side of the drawer to take up cable slack when the drawer is in the closed position.